Oliver & Jenny: The Big Problem
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: An another story


There's is a small and slender orphaned orange tabby kitten with more long hair between his ears, three dark orange stripes on his back, and a white muzzle, her name is Oliver, who was picking plums.

A Little girl with strawberry brown hair tied into a high ponytail with preppy anchor earrings with green bow and gold medallion necklace, wears a greenish check camisole, a blue medium-sleeved covered cardigan with blueish argyle stripe and gold buttons on it, a blue and white striped shorts, and a brown office slip-ons, Her Named, Jenny Foxworth, was came running by.

"Oliver," she cried, "Eeyore is having a garage sale Let's go"

"No, thanks," said Oliver "I know all about Eeyore's sales."

"Hello," said Eeyore "I have lots of bargains for you. Jenny picked up a pink umbrella."

"Just what I need," she said. "Why are you using this umbrella?"

"Well, it does have a teeny tiny hole in it," said Eeyore. "But it would cost you twice as much at the store"

"I want it," said Jenny.

She paid Eeyore for the umbrella

"What about this purse?" asked Oliver.

"A fine purse," said Eeyore. "Real plastic. Hardly used at all."

"What is wrong with it?" asked Oliver

"Just a teeny tiny hole," said Eeyore.

Oliver put the purse back

"I will take it," said Jenny.

She paid Eeyore and put her change in her new purse.

"Oh, look, Oliver," said Jenny, "I have always wanted a green teapot. My old one is so plain."

"That is a real treasure," said Eeyore.

"Is anything wrong with it?" asked Jenny.

"Only a teeny tiny hole," said Eeyore. "A new teapot would be half as good."

"I will buy it," said Jenny.

Jenny paid Eeyore for the teapot.

She was very pleased.

So was Eeyore.

Jenny and Oliver started home.

Suddenly it began to rain.

"We can use my new umbrella," said Jenny.

She opened the umbrella

The rain came down harder, The teeny tiny hole got larger.

Soon Oliver and Jenny were very wet.

They ran to get out of the rain.

Jenny's money sipped out the hole in her new purse.

"All my money is gone," she cried.

When they got to her house, Jenny made some tea in her new green teapot.

She set the teapot on the table A large brown stain grew on her white tablecloth.

It grew bigger and bigger.

Jenny picked up the teapot

All the tea was gone.

"Jenny," said Oliver, "we are cold and tired Your money is gone. Your teapot won't hold tea. Throw these bargains away."

"No," said Jenny, and she thought very hard.

"I will plant a fern in the teapot. I will use the umbrella for a hook, I will hang my purse on the wall."

"What good is a purse hanging on the wall?" asked Oliver

"It will remind me," said Jenny

"He never to buy a bargain with a teeny tiny hole in it." Oliver laughed.

Then she and Jenny made tea in Jenny's plain old teapot. It was half the trouble and twice as good.

Jenny and Oliver were eating pie.

"I have been thinking," said Jenny, "about how we can get rich."

Oliver stopped licking her fingers.

"How?" she asked.

"With a grocery store," said Jenny. "Everyone eats."

"That sounds like fun," Oliver said. "Let's do it."

So Jenny and Oliver found just the right place for the store.

They had many crates of groceries.

"I will put things on the shelves. That is what I do best," said Oliver

"Good," Jenny said.

"I will work at the desk I am good at that."

Oliver put baking powder next to flea powder.

She put shampoo beside syrup, and jelly beans beside lima beans.

Jenny's desk was piled with letters, "Wonderful," she said. "I love mail."

She opened a letter.

It said, "Pay your light bill."

"How boring," said Jenny

She dropped the letter in the trash

She opened another letter. She read, "Your rent is due."

"Dull, dull, dull," Jenny said, and she threw it away, too

Tigger came into the store

"Jelly beans, please," he said.

"These are better for you," Oliver said

She gave him a sack of lima beans

The BFG came into buy a can of baking powder. He had left his glasses at home, so he bought a can of flea powder,

Eeyore rushed in.

"I am in a hurry," she said.

"Quick, where is your shampoo?"

"Over there," said Oliver.

Eeyore grabbed a bottle of syrup, paid, and dashed out.

"But Eeyore," called Oliver.

Eeyore was already gone.

The next morning, Mr. Mole came stomping in.

"Look at my biscuits!" he shouted "Your baking powder is no good."

Oliver sniffed a biscuit

"That smells like flea powder," she said

"You should have read the label."

"I want my money back!" he yelled.

Just then Pudge came in.

"Your beans hurt my teeth," he said

"Did you cook them?" asked Oliver

"No," he cried. "I wanted jelly beans!"

Eeyore stormed in.

"This terrible shampoo ruined my hair!" she screamed.

"This is not bad shampoo," said.

Oliver. "It is good time when you shop."

Jenny came to see what all the fuss was about.

"The customer is always right," she said.

She gave Tigger a fresh can of baking powder, She gave a sack of jelly beans to Pudge and a bottle of shampoo to Eeyore.

When they had all left, Jenny said,

"Oliver, you are driving away our customers."

Suddenly the lights went out.

"We must be having a storm," said Oliver.

She and Jenny ran to the door.

The sun was shining.

"Did you pay the light bill?" Oliver cried.

"If you don't pay the light bill, they turn off the lights."

"It was too boring," said Jenny.

Oliver tripped over the trash can.

in the dark store, All the bills fell out.

"You don't know one thing about desk work, Jenny," said Oliver, "We will have to close the store."

"Well," Jenny said, "you don't know one thing about sorting groceries or taking care of customers."

Now they were both angry.

"Could you do it better?" Jenny and Oliver shouted at once.

They looked at each other,They started to laugh.

"Let's switch jobs," Jenny said.

So Oliver paid the bills.

She counted the money and took it to the bank.

Jenny sorted groceries and helped the customers.

She always had jelly beans for Tigger.

Jenny and Oliver had the best store in town

They did not make lots of money, but they felt very rich.

THE END


End file.
